On With The Show!
by charn14
Summary: The school is putting on a play of Disney's Hercules! But what if the story starts mixing with everyday feelings? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, Charn here. So I was listening to "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules and I got this awesome idea for a fic! Oh, and to all my "House of Problems" readers, I'm really sorry I'm not updating it, I'm kinda going through writer's block for it again. I'm hoping writing other fics will** **help me clear my head. Enjoy! Jara, Fabina, Amfie, little Pason, Joy/OC and Mick, well he's lonely (yay!) Oh, and I own NOTHING! NOT A DAMN THING!**

**Mara's PoV:**

We were all sitting in the drama studio waiting for class to start. Like usual, I was sitting with Mick, Jerome and Alfie were fooling around, along with their new friend, Isaac and Amber, Nina, Patricia and Fabian were sitting in their little group, being all secretive. Oh, and have I mentioned Joy is back? Yeah, she's hanging out with her new boyfriend, Toby.

"Ok class," Mr. Winkler said as he walked in, causing everyone to turn in his direction. "We will be doing another play." Some cheered, some groaned.

"What's the play?" Nina asked.

"Hercules, the Disney version." Now everyone groaned.

"You're kidding! Disney? Might as well write 'loser' on all of our foreheads!" Jerome protested.

"I've made some changes to it so it isn't so childish, but this is still a musical." He handed out scripts to all of us. "Now I want all of you to audition for parts because this equals 75% of your grade for this term in this class." When Mr. Winkler handed Patricia her script, I couldn't help but notice both of them smile slightly. "Oh, and if you want to audition for a big lead, you must be able to sing."

"So," Mick said next to me, "Who are you going to audition for?"

"Hmm….I think I might audition for Megera…" I said, skimming over the script. "You should try out for Hercules, he gets to kiss Meg." I said to him. Little did I know, Jerome was listening in on our conversation from the other side of the room...

**I love Disney's Hercules! It's my favorite Disney movie! So this will be so much fun! The only prob is that Jerome, well, he's a twig, not Hercules material...eh, who cares?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! I love this idea! Oh, hey Jerome, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Jerome: Why on earth would I want to do that?**

**Charn14: Fine, fine, I'll just make Mick the leading role of Hercules…*starts typing***

**Jerome: Charn owns absolutely nothing! Not Disney's Hercules, not House of Anubis, not a damn thing!**

**Charn14: Heeeey, you copied me… Now, as the title says, on with the show! Er, um, I mean on with the story… Oh, and this is gonna be a really long chapter, so be prepared to sit here for five minutes.**

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL…**

**Jerome's PoV:**

This is perfect! I will get the lead role as Hercules and Mara will be Meg. Luckily, I have an excellent singing voice. Wow, that sounded gay…** (A/N: I really don't know if he can sing, so don't ask. Just imagine him with Herc's singing voice.)**

I turned to Alfie and Isaac. "This will be interesting… Who are you two going out for?"

"Pain and Panic." They replied.

"Which one's which?"

"Panic," Alfie said, "was the little blue guy, and I'm going out for him."

"And Pain was the little red fat one. Thanks Alfie." Isaac added. "Hey, who are you going out for?"

"Hercules." I said flatly. The both snickered. "Shut up."

"Sorry, sorry." Alfie said after he regained his composure. "It's just that, you're a twig dude. Hercules was meaty and strong." Alfie flexed his arms, as if trying to prove a point.

"Yeah, like you could do better than me." I said, pushing him over with my finger.

"Auditions begin…now." Mr. Winkler announced. "All auditioning for Hercules, stay in here. Everyone else, just wait outside the auditorium please…" I stayed where I was as people filed out. All of us that were left were me, Fabian, Mick, and that Toby kid. So, long story short, we all wanted the ones we liked to get the part of Meg.

"Ok," Mr. Winkler said to us. "You all have to act out one little bit of the script, which is when Hercules is talking to his father, which I'll be for now. You also have to sing "I Can Go the Distance". So, who's first?"

"I'll go first." Mick replied. _This is gonna be good…_ I thought to myself.

"Sing "I Can Go the Distance" first, since I know you can act well already." Mr. Winkler said as he pressed play on the audio track. And now, the worst thing you could ever meet also becomes the worst thing you'll ever hear. It's hard to explain, so just imagine Justin Bieber singing but he just swallowed a chain saw. I think I'm scarred for life.**(A/N: I'm sorry if you like JB, but I pretty much hate the dude, so…) **

"Um…" Was all Winkler could say after he was done, and I was try so hard not to laugh I think I might explode.

"So how did I do?" Mick asked.

"You…you were ok, I guess. So, who's next?" Winkler asked.

"I'll go." Fabian said.

"Oh, good, someone I know who I actually can sing…" He said under his breath. Even with all my willpower, I couldn't help but laugh. They all stared at me.

"S-sorry…" I said.

"Anyway, since I also know you can act, just sing." Winkler pressed play on the audio track again. Now, Fabian, he maybe some competition for me; He can sing and he can act. And what can I do? I can be the back end of a bloody camel. **(A/N: Brad Kavangh, aka, Fabian, really can sing, and of course act.)**

"Very good Fabian, very good. Anyway, who else wants to give it a try? Jerome?"

"Uh, n-no, Toby can go before me…" I stammered. I know what you're thinking. Jerome Clarke, a wimp? Well you would be acting like me too if you had to sing, even for an audition…

"Um, ok then. C'mon Toby, show me what you've got." Toby started belting the song, so I decided he should be in the opera, not a stupid musical at a British boarding school. His acting wasn't too bad, but it still sucked.

"Thank you Toby…" Winkler sighs. "Ok Jerome, your turn."

Please, any of you reading this now, kill me.

I swallowed what was left of my pride and got up on the stage. "So what page?" I asked.

"Top of page three, I start." Winkler cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes. "Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you."

"But Pop, they're right. I-I'm a freak! I try to fit in, I really do. I just can't. Sometimes… I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be…someplace else…"

"Hercules, son-"

"I know it doesn't make sense…" The lines flowed out of my mouth easily.

"Very good Jerome, now sing." He pressed play on the audio track once again. I looked down at my script to read over the words and took a deep breath.

"I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be  
I will find my way I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong."

I couldn't help but think this is kinda how I felt when I think of my parents. I just wish I could actually go home and they would be happy for me at hug me. But I never heard from them ever since they dropped me off at this bloody school when I was five.

Winkler broke me of my trance. "Well done Jerome, well done. You all may leave now." We all grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. "Oh and could you send in all the girls who are auditioning for Meg please?" We nodded and left the room.

Mara's PoV:

It's a mystery to me who was the last one singing, because that all we heard; the boys' singing voices. We didn't hear them acting, which would help decipher who's who. And wow, the last one had a slight dreamy voice. I hope it was Mick!

The boys finally came out of the drama studio. "Hey, giddy little girls, everyone who wants to be Meg in the drama room now." Jerome announced as they all walked out. Nina, Amber, Patricia-wait Patricia? Never mind… Joy and I walked into the drama studio together. Patricia went up to Jason and whispered in his ear then sat down. Weird…

"Ok," Jason broke my out of my train of thought. "You all have to act and sing, so you'll all have to sing the first part of 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' and the dialogue when she's talking to Hades about Hercules; I'll be Hades. Who's first?"

"Me, me, me!" Amber practically ran up onto the stage. She read her lines and sang, with the rest of us singing the Muses' part. I'm not a rude person, but Amber can't exactly act. She can sing well, if that helps.

"Thank you Amber. That was…"

"Yeah?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Interesting…"

"Oh… I didn't want the part anyway." And she stomped off the stage and sat back down.

"Ok then, who's next?"

"I'll go next." Nina walked up onto the stage. She is a great actress and she can sing well. Wait, what if she gets the part of Meg and Mick gets Hercules? I'd have to ask both Jason and Nina to skip over the kissing scene at the end!

"Very good Nina, who's-"

"I'm next." Joy announced. She really hasn't been herself since she got back. She's been snotty and demanding. And I was just about to get up to do my part! Idiotic b-wait, I'm not a mean person!

"Thank you Joy, let's see what you can do…" Joy did her lines and sang, but I'm not proud of being there. She has absolutely now talent. Not a drop.

"Thank you Joy…Ok, Mara you're up." Suddenly, I got cold feet.

"Oh, no it's fine Patricia can-"

"Sorry Mara, I'm just here to watch." I cursed mentally before I got up on stage. I know what you're thinking; Mara Jaffray, scared? Well, for the record I have to _sing_ and talking in front of people isn't as easy as it looks. Oh, and I have major stage fright, that's half the reason I ran off the stage that one night at the play last term.

"Ok, fist start at the top of page 15, you start."

I breathed in. "Look, I've done my part. Get your little imps-"

"They couldn't handle him when he was a baby. I need someone who can…handle him as a man."

"Hey, I've sworn off man-handling."

"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it? You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life. And how does this creep thank you? By running off with some babe. He hurt you real bad didn't, didn't he Meg? Huh?"

"Look, I learned my lesson, ok?"

"Which is exactly why I got a feelin' you're gonna leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down wonder breath and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos; your freedom." Even though it didn't say in the script, I gasped.

"Very good Mara, now please sing." He pressed the play button on the audio track and I took a deep breath.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation,  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that."

Then the girls came in with they're part.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it no, no"

"You swoon, you sigh,  
why deny it, oh-oh"

"It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love…"

We finished and I noticed that Joy wasn't singing. What in the world was her problem now-a-days?

"Excellent girls, you may leave now and send in the parts for Pain and Panic next." We all exited the drama studio and told everyone who wants to be Pain and Panic to go into the drama studio, which was just Alfie and Isaac, oh joy…

After all the auditions were over Jason came out to make an announcement. "I will tell you all who you are in the play tomorrow. Now all of you guys can go back to your houses." So we all headed home and got some sleep.

_*DREAM*_

_I was on the stage in a Grecian outfit. Mick and Jerome were standing next to me, both looking at me. "What?" I asked._

"_Which one of us?" They both said._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Which one of us do you like better? Me or Jerkome here?" Mick said._** (A/N: Yes, it does say Jerkome, it's not a typo)**

"_Mick what's wrong with you?" I asked._

"_Nothing's wrong with me. Just tell me if you like him."_

"_Of course I don't, why would I? I like you!"_

"_We don't believe you." They both said._

"_You guys are being impossible! Of course I don't like you Jerome, I like Mick."_

"_Try saying that on opening night…" They both said. And they disappeared._

_*DREAM*_

I went to school next day, trying to shake off my dream from that night. It was just so weird…

Drama class rolled around and everyone was excited to find out their parts. People whispered who they thought got what part. "Ok," Jason said as he came into the class room, "Here's the list, just don't run me over when I put it up." He then proceeded to place the piece of paper on the bulletin board. Once he was out of the way, everyone scrambled up to the board. Everywhere you heard people groan and cheer.

"Heehee, I got the part of a muse! And…a fate? Aren't they the ugly girls!" Amber screamed.

"It's ok Amber. The Fates are just a minor roll and- I'm one too?" Nina said.

"Hey, at least you don't have to dress up as a goat…" Fabian complained. I finally got to the front of the line to look at the list. Here's what it said:

Patricia- Muse, Fate  
Nina-Muse, Fate, Hercules' mother  
Amber-Muse, Fate  
Fabian-Hermes, Hercules' father, Philoctetes  
Mick-Hades  
Mara-Megara  
Toby-Zeus  
Alfie-Pain  
Isaac-Panic  
Joy-Hera  
But what surprised me the most, considering he's like a twig, was that Jerome was Hercules…

**Ha-ha, I'm such an evil person…But how easy is it to imagine Fabian with a curly beard, fuzzy pants, and horns? Anyway, next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
